


Chihiro Fujisaki and Miu Iruma's Invention

by Barrytrain



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain





	Chihiro Fujisaki and Miu Iruma's Invention

It was a quiet afternoon in Chihiro Fujisaki’s house. As the one who went to Hope's Peak Academy, known as the Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro’s house had its own laboratory-like room. Inside were mainly screens and computers in which he would create many programs as well as build a virtual reality world for Alter Ego to play so they wouldn’t feel alone in the systems. Chihiro was sitting at his computer, wearing his usual green jacket and brown skirt, barefoot. He was mainly working on a program as a favour to another ex-student of Hope’s Peak. He wasn’t sure what the purpose of this program was but the one who requested it had told him that it would be one where they could have a ‘wonderful time’ together. Whether it meant a friendship activity or a possible romantic activity, Chihiro did not know but he hoped for the former. He didn’t feel like he was suddenly ready for a relationship; yet alone even manage to find someone who would accept how he was... Appearance-wise. The program was going well; he presumed his program would go into one of his client’s inventions for it to properly work. He could only imagine what that invention would be like, perhaps something like a virtual reality. He smiled to himself, just finishing up the unknown program asked of him.

The front doorbell rang, Chihiro standing up from computer to answer it. As he opened up, his client greeted him suddenly. His client was a woman with long blonde hair, brown coloured goggles on her head. She had bluish-grey eyes, wearing a pink sailor school uniform and matching skirt. She wore black fingerless gloves, white socks and black boots with gold buttons and buckles on them. She also had black straps connected by gold rings on her legs, and over her clothes. The straps for her legs have gold clips that are attached to her white socks. Lastly, she wore a black choker collar and two smaller black collars, around her neck. She wore a purple backpack, holding a large sack behind her that seemed to be full. Her name was Miu Iruma who was known as the Ultimate Inventor at Hope’s Peak Academy. Chihiro jumped a little, an innocent and shy attitude of his not used to someone with an arrogant personality and a frighteningly sharp tongue.  
“Hello you cross-dressing bastard!” She greeted. “How the fuck are you?”  
“I... I... P-Please don’t call me that.” He replied. “But I’m okay. I have just finished the program you asked me to do. A-And yourself?”  
“Fucking fantastic!” She cheered. “And now better now that you have finished my sweet, dominatrix program!”  
Chihiro’s eyes widened, tearing up a little.  
“Y-Your what!?” He gasped in surprise.  
“Ahahaha! Don’t sweat it futa!” She laughed. “I’ll explain when we get inside!”  
He only looked behind her at the full, human sized sack. What was even a bigger shock than what Miu described, as the program function was the fact that the sack seemed to be moving a little. He only screamed.  
“Ahhhhh! Shut up, shut up!” Miu’s confident personality dropped. “He’s not dead!”  
He was speechless. He had agreed to this since they were friends but was he actually in something far serious than he previously thought?  
“I-It’s okay.” Miu assured him. “Let’s just go inside.”  
Chihiro tried to protest with all his might as Miu walked in as quickly as she could, dragging the sack behind her. He shut the door, shaking.  
“I-Is that a dead animal in there?” Chihiro panicked. “Or... A dead person!?”  
“Don’t get your panties in a twist just like your gender!” Miu joked. “He’s alive, just passed out from the smell of my boots!”  
“... Um... W-Who is in there!?” He looked at her confused.  
“Do you have a spare chair?” Miu asked, ignoring the question. “I need to set up my invention on it.”  
Chihiro was even more nervous, pointing at the chair just behind one of his desks. His hand shook, Miu smirking as she dragged the sack towards it.  
“Fuck yeah! This is gonna be epic!” She laughed.  
He only watched as he waited for Miu to open the sack. Instead, she took her backpack off, resting it against whatever was inside the sack. She pulled out what looked like a huge VR headset and a helmet with multiple wires attached.  
“Bitch-boy! Help attach my invention to your program!” Miu ordered.  
Chihiro gulped, tiptoeing towards Miu in fright.  
“I-I don’t W-Want to do S-Shady business...” He shook.  
“Ahaha!” She laughed. “Don’t worry! Miu wouldn’t do shady business with a guy who looks that adorable.”  
He only blushed badly at this comment, agreeing to do what Miu asked as he inserted the wires into the correct places into his computer. Miu set up her invention, consisting of the two major components, one that looked like it covered the top of someone’s head and one that looked like it would cover up the eyes.  
“There we are.” He smiled softly. “All install...”  
He was cut off, seeing the sack move a little, a groan heard inside. Miu turned her head towards it, sighing.  
“Alright, let’s get you out and set up.” Miu smiled, crouching down to the sack. “You agreed to this remember? To help me.”  
She started to untie the sack, Chihiro stepping back a little.  
“D-D-Did they really agree help you?” He questioned.  
“Of fucking course!” She replied. “Don’t say I’m lying! Like you are about your gender.”  
“U-Um...” Chihiro looked down. “A-At least I know... How I want to act. N-Not so horrible.”  
This made Miu vulnerable. She was described as having an overly confident, loud personality and a sharp tongue. However, her arrogant personality was only a mask that can drop fairly easily when she is called names; having a personality like a child than what she makes herself out to be.  
“H-H-Horrible?!” Miu panicked. “I-I know how to act!”  
“S-Sorry.” He apologised. “Just don’t c-call me hurtful names or say hurtful insults please.”  
“Alright, alright.” She sighed. “You did help what we’re about to do.”  
“A-Are you going to explain?” He asked. “Please...?”  
She nodded, untying the sack completely as she began to pull out a young, 24 year old man, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Chihiro immediately gasped, going dark red. For perhaps what was unknown to Miu, Chihiro had some strong, romantic feelings for this young man. They had met at some point post-Hope’s Peak though Chihiro was always nervous about expressing his feelings since so many saw him as the girl his appearance showed off.  
“B-Barry!?” He gasped.  
“Fuck yeah, that’s fucking right!” Miu cheered. “This lucky man volunteered to help me with my invention!”  
She moved him onto the chair as he only groaned, moving a little. Chihiro just ran over, putting his hands on Barry’s.  
“Oh god...” Chihiro was worried. “What did you do to him?”  
“The only thing I did was knock him out with my boots.” Miu laughed.  
She looked at Chihiro’s reaction to Barry that only made her laugh in surprise.  
“Oh my fucking god! Are you serious?” She laughed more. “Do you have a crush on this subject of ours!?”  
Chihiro only blushed dark red, feeling his hands against Barry’s.  
“Not only do you cross-dress, you’re also a homosexual bitch!” Miu grinned. “This is too perfect!”  
“P-Perfect?” He questioned.  
“Well, he’s perfect for our invention thanks to my golden brain!” She replied. “My invention, thanks to your programming will allow us to take control of his mind!”  
“L-Like a slave?” Chihiro gasped.  
“More like a... Wait, yeah!” She smiled. “We basically can control what he thinks. Don’t you want him to love and adore you?”  
Chihiro didn’t even need to think about that.  
“I-I do!” He replied. “But not like this. I’m sorry.”  
“Chill sissy!” She smirked. “After all, I want to use him too.”  
He gasped yet again in shock.

Chihiro only watched as Miu placed her invention, the helmet over Barry’s head and the VR headset over his eyes.  
“Th-This is... W-Wrong.” He gulped.  
“Oh will you relax?” Miu said. “We’re not going to make him do anything bad.”  
“Th-Th-Then... What are we going to do him?” He gulped.  
“Oh so you’re finally following through?” Miu laughed. “Ahahahaha! I knew you fucking would!”  
“O-Only because we don’t have a choice!” He panicked, turning dark red in the face. “I-I can’t stop you...”  
He looked down. Once again, he was feeling like he was too weak to be the strong man people wanted him to be in the past. This was one of the reasons why he became what he was today looking like he was female.  
“I’m... Still so weak.” He teared up.  
Miu was once again vulnerable at the sight of such an innocent soul tearing up.  
“I-I’m sorry... D-Don’t cry!” She begged. “I-I-I’m sorry.”  
She grabbed a handkerchief out of her pocket, wiping his eyes gently.  
“W-We... We won’t do anything bad to him! I promise.” She explained. “J-Just don’t cry!”  
He sniffled, blinking a few times.  
“Wh-Wh-What are we going to do to him then?” He asked nervously.  
It didn’t take long for Miu to think what to do as she smiled to herself whilst looking down at her boots.  
“Well... Your feet tired?” She asked him.  
“A-A little...” He replied, suddenly gasping. “Y-You want him to...”  
“Fuck yeah!” Miu laughed. “We’ll just get him to worship our feet.”  
Chihiro looked down at his bare feet. They were small, yet feminine, blushing at the sight of them.  
“That... S-Sound embarrassing. A-And weird.” He replied. “But... It’s nothing bad R-Right?”  
“Of course not.” Miu smiled. “After all, we’re not going to force him to have sex or anything like that... J-Just for you.”  
She found herself blushing too.  
“I... I kinda like him too.” She claimed.  
They both blushed, both of them having feelings for Barry. But they knew that Barry couldn’t be with the both of them.  
“Let’s get started!” Miu cheered, slipping out of her boots and exposing her sweaty bare feet, unlike Chihiro’s who had very clean feet despite being indoors shoeless all day. “H-Hey don’t judge J-Just because your feet are pretty! I-I’ve been working all day long and walking around!”  
“Um... So... The device...” Chihiro blushed.  
“Let me deal with that! Get something to rest our feet on!” Miu ordered energetically. “We’re going to have a great time!”  
He nodded as he walked over to his couch, pulling a footstool in front of it. Meanwhile, Miu walked over to the computer, switching on her invention. Chihiro watched as Barry began to shake in the chair. Miu began typing away at the computer.  
“Foot... Fetish... Increase...” Miu said to herself as she typed.  
He only blushed as Barry shook even more in the chair. Barry’s mind warped as he groaned; all he could think of was what Miu had inputted: just feet, specifically hers and Chihiro’s feet.

A few minutes passed, as it seemed like the invention had switched off. Miu only laughed, dragging Chihiro to the couch. He was only confused as Miu smiled.  
“Get ready Chihiro!” She laughed. “My... Our golden and green creation... No, our emerald creation is about to finally get fun!”  
He only gulped as they both rested their tired bare feet on the footstool. Both their feet touched each other as Miu’s eyes widened in surprise. Chihiro’s feet were much softer than hers. They both heard a groan coming from the chair as Barry’s head moved. He was finally awake as he gently removed the device from his head. Chihiro was nervous whereas Miu only wore a cheeky grin.  
“Good afternoon sleepyhead!” Miu laughed.  
Chihiro watched as the man of his fancy looked around. Barry had an expression of daze planted on his face as Miu grinned.  
“H-Hey Barry...” He blushed badly.  
Barry immediately looked up in their direction, his eyes lowered. Miu only smirked as she wiggled her feet smiling.  
“Sup Barry?” Miu cheered. “Chihiro and I need your services!”  
“F-Feeties services?” Barry questioned.  
“Y-Yes...” Chihiro blushed, wiggling his toes gently.  
“Don’t be nervous!” Miu laughed. “Just get your ass over here and give us services for our... Feeties.”  
“Feeties!” Barry cheered.  
He crawled over as quickly as he could towards Chihiro’s and Miu’s bare feet. Miu only laughed at her invention taking the effect she had programmed into the mans brain whereas Chihiro only blushed more in embarrassment. Since Chihiro was the closest to Barry, he immediately mover to Chihiro’s bare feet, sniffing them a little. They weren’t that strong though, overpowered by the smell of Miu’s sweaty feet. Barry moaned, smiling as he moved his face close to Chihiro’s soles.  
“S-So, is he going to massage our...” Chihiro tried to speak before being cut off with a gasp from himself.  
He couldn’t believe his eyes as he saw Barry kiss the soles of his small feet.  
“Your feeties are so soft.” Barry complimented, kissing them all over.  
As he kissed, Chihiro began to feel more relaxed than he had ever felt before. He let out a little moan of relaxation; his feet never before received the most attention. Miu smirked at Chihiro.  
“See? How wonderful is this?!” Miu smiled.  
Chihiro only nodded, smiling softly though he was still embarrassed. He dreamt of the first part Barry would kiss was his lips. Though now he was just watching Barry kiss her feet, which could’ve possibly been as bad as Miu’s. Barry moved on to lick his soles from heel to toe nice and slow. Chihiro giggled a little since it was tickling him. Barry was licking all around his toes, leaving them nice and wet, focusing on them for a while. He tasted his sole more, licking upwards nice and slow from the heel to the tips of his toes. Chihiro let out quiet moans, but Barry’s moans covered them to his happiness.  
“Um... D-Do you like this Barry?” Chihiro questioned.  
“I do Master Chihiro.” Barry moaned.  
“Of course he fucking likes them!” Miu replied. “And I think he knows you’re not a fucking chick!”  
“Y-Y-Y-Y-You... You think so!?” He gasped, his whole face turning red.  
“Ahahahaha! He would’ve called you Mistress and not Master otherwise!” Miu replied.  
Chihiro couldn’t believe this. Did Barry know he was actually a man? Chihiro would normally try to think about it. However, his mind was elsewhere, feeling Barry’s wet tongue against his soles. Barry then placed Chihiro’s big toe into his mouth as she started sucking on it. While his toe was in Barry’s mouth, he was licking all around Chihiro’s toe. It felt so good to him, blushing even more. Miu could only watch, putting her left foot on Barry’s head as he continued to worship Chihiro’s beautiful and smooth feet. He released his mouth, giving Chihiro’s toes the same treatment as his big toe before going back to licking up and down Chihiro’s foot again. Chihiro only moaned in pleasure, making Miu very jealous about the wonderful feeling he was receiving. She tapped her foot hard on Barry’s head.  
“Hey, hey!” She yelled. “You need to give my fucking dirty feeties a good worshipping right now!”  
Chihiro only blushed, moving his feet away as he wiggled his toes to tease Barry.  
“M-Maybe you can worship these later. I-I’m sorry Barry.” He apologised.  
“Yeah! My turn! Ahahaha!” She laughed.  
Barry moved his head towards Miu’s feet as she tapped them together. They were still sweaty from all the work and moving around she had been doing.  
“Don’t keep me fucking waiting!” Miu yelled. “These are much more tired than Chihiro’s!”  
“Yes Mistress Miu.” Barry replied.  
She watched him with a devious grin on her face as Barry placed his face against her soles, beginning to lick the dirt and sweat off her feet, moaning softly. Chihiro could only watch in embarrassment, part of her finding it horrible that Barry could taste all of Miu’s hard work but also a part of her finding it rather thrilling to watch his crush worship another pair of feet in front of him. Miu leaned back a bit as she placed her dirty feet into Barry’s face, making sure his mind, nose and mouth were devoted completely to her feet. Pushing her soles into his face, her toes clenched up a little, wiggling them against his forehead. She moved her toes downwards to Barry’s mouth, playing with his lips. Chihiro watched confused, like Miu had this experience before.  
“Miu... H-Have you...?” He asked.  
“Fuck yeah!” She cheered. “Makoto, Hajime, Shuichi...”  
She started counting with her fingers, pushing her dirty soles against Barry’s face as he licked them hard.  
“Kirumi, Kaede, Tenko Rantaro, Kiyotaka, Leon...” She continued.  
“I-I-I’ve heard enough!” Chihiro laughed, hiding the fact that he was a little uncomfortable.  
Miu only laughed, wiggling her toes against Barry’s lips as he licked her soles nice and slow.  
“He really loves this!” She laughed.  
She grabbed his tongue with her toes, pulling it out a little more, Chihiro only watching in nervousness.  
“D-Don’t hurt him please!” He pleaded.  
“Alright, alright...” She sighed.  
Miu then planted one of her sweaty soles squarely on the tongue of her poor test subject she had feelings for and lightly pulled her foot in a downward motion several times to wipe whatever was left on her foot onto his tongue. She repeated this manoeuvre with her other foot while, blushing in arousement, drooling from her mouth.  
“A-A-Ah... Keep licking!” She moaned. “... Actually, I have a better idea.”  
She smiled in happiness, pushing her left foot deep into Barry’s mouth, wiggling her toes slightly as Barry’s mouth drooled.  
“Keep cleaning you sweet thing!” Miu ordered playfully.  
Barry used his tongue to lick around each toe in his mouth individually as Miu moaned loudly. Unlike Chihiro, Miu had a much dirtier mind than him. She was enjoying this so much, feeling her panties getting a little drenched. She moved her other foot inside, making sure Barry gave it the same treatment. She made sure that her feet were free from sweat and dirt, which did take a while. Afterwards, Miu grinned to herself, whispering to Chihiro. He only blushed at the idea, unable to even speak as Miu began to make her move. She moved her big toes on the sides of Barry’s lips, forcing his mouth wide open.  
“Alright Chihiro, do it!” She ordered.  
He only blushed more, moving his small foot towards Barry’s wide-open mouth, pushing it inside gently. Not wanting to admit it to be judged, Chihiro was having fun as he watched Barry suck softly on his whole foot, all 5 toes in his mouth. Miu moved her toes away, hooking Barry’s head with her foot to pull Barry’s head closer towards Chihiro’s foot. They were both having so much fun, though for different reasons.

After a few hours, the both of them watched Barry drooling, kissing Chihiro’s foot softly as Miu rested her now clean but soaked feet on his head.  
“That was fucking ace!” She cheered. “The best foot worshipping I have ever had! And you Chihiro? How did you enjoy it?”  
“I... I-I liked it.” He replied nervously.  
“Still love him?” She questioned.  
“Of course I do!” He replied.  
“Ahahaha!” Miu laughed. “You loooooovvvvveeee him!”  
“S-So do you!” Chihiro blushed badly.  
“Eeeeeeeeh!” Miu screamed in shock, going dark red. “I-I-I-I just....”  
Chihiro giggled, smiling.  
“Y-You know... Y-You can...” Miu stuttered. “O-Only if you let him worship my golden sexy feet again!”  
“Wh-What?!” He only gasped, moving his foot away from Barry’s mouth, moving them towards her.  
“I... You know... H-He can be your boyfriend.” She explained. “B-But I want... I-I want him to worship my feet again.”  
Chihiro went dark red, thinking about Miu’s offer.  
“W-W-We’ll see about that...” He replied. “B-But... N-None of us should H-Have him. N-Not like that. Barry should choose who he wants to like.”  
Miu only nodded, sighing softly.  
“H-He could choose you!” Chihiro smiled.  
“Or you cross dresser.” Miu laughed.  
She tapped her feet on Barry’s head softly, jumping up from the couch. Chihiro watched confused.  
“Let’s face it, you’re a much better human being than I.” Miu said.  
“Wh-Where are you going?” He asked.  
“I’ve had an idea for a new invention!” She blushed, thinking some perverted desires. “R-Ready for either Barry or whoever shows up to do everything I say!”  
Chihiro was silent as Miu stuck her boots back on, moving around in them a little. They were rather wet, wiggling her toes inside them making her laugh seductively.  
“You know how the program works, you can return him back to normal...” Miu smirked. “... If you wish to that is.”  
“O-Oh... Well, Um... Thank you for today...” Chihiro gave a warm smile. “S-Sorry... Not really sure what to say...”  
“No fucking problem! I’ve had a blast!” Miu smiled back. “And thank you for helping with my sweet ass invention!”  
She grabbed her backpack walking towards the front door before stopping.  
“Maybe... Miu Iruma isn’t the only golden genius around. You can be the emerald genius.” She smiled, winking at Chihiro before walking out.  
Chihiro gasped, smiling happily. It was one thing to get a compliment about his talent but from someone like Miu Iruma was a super rare case.  
‘Has she... Opened up more to me?’ He wondered. ‘So... Out of character to be so relaxed about this.’  
He looked back at Barry seeing his mouth try to move towards his feet, whimpering a little. Chihiro looked at his feet, wiggling his toes gently. He had to admit, it was a cute sight to see someone he loved try his hardest to reach for him, even if it was his feet.  
“Awww... Does Barry W-Want me?” He blushed badly.  
He stood up from the seat, standing Barry up gently.  
“Let’s get you back to normal... I-I’m really sorry.” He apologised.  
He guided Barry back to the chair, putting the device over his head and eyes. He began typing away at the computer.  
“Foot... Fetish... Decrease...” Chihiro said to himself as he typed. “Normal... Please...”  
Once he finished typing, he watched nervously as Barry shook in the chair. He put his hand against Barry’s gently embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry, just hang in there.” He assured Barry.  
He watched for a few minutes, seeing the device switch off as he immediately removed it from Barry’s head. Despite all that happened, Chihiro was still nervous around him.  
“H-Hello Barry.” Chihiro gulped. “H-How are you feeling?”  
Barry only rubbed his head, groaning a little. He faced Chihiro, blushing a little.  
“D-Do you remember what...?” Chihiro questioned.  
However, he was suddenly cut off as Barry cupped Chihiro’s face, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. Chihiro’s eyes widened, confused but rather happy and even slightly dizzy from how sudden it was. Barry pulled himself away gently.  
“Y-Y-Y-Y-You...!?” Chihiro went dark red, stuttering.  
Barry only smiled softly, dark red. Chihiro was so flustered, he just fainted. Barry’s eyes widened as he managed to stand up, grabbing Chihiro so he wouldn’t crash to the floor. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little, Chihiro’s face still red. He only thought about the experience he had experienced, remembering all that happened as he suddenly went dark red again.  
”... Chihiro’s were better.” He told himself, stroking Chihiro’s hair gently.  
He carried Chihiro to the couch, laying him down and resting his head on his lap.  
“I’ll be here when you awaken... S-Sweetie.” Barry blushed. “It doesn’t bother me about what your gender is. There’s more to someone than gender.”  
He stayed with Chihiro, hoping that he would wake up sooner rather than later. They had a lot of things to talk about and not just about what happened...


End file.
